Nemesis 3
Nemesis 3, known in Japan as , is a 1988 computer game, developed and published by Konami exclusively for the MSX personal computer. It was released as 'Nemesis 3: The Eve of Destruction' in Europe and as 'Salamander II' in Korea. The game is part of the long running ''Gradius series of side-scrolling shooters and is a spin-off to Nemesis 2. It is the second game of the series to be released for the MSX, only after Nemesis 2. In terms of the story, the game is a sequel to Gradius II, Nemesis 2 and Salamander. This game is a spinoff to Gradius II but is not related to Gradius III. This game is also not related to the Game Boy series that has games named "Nemesis" released in the early '90s. Plot Gradius Calendar 6718, Lars 18th (James Burton) dies. Age 77 years old. In the following year, in order to convey his numerous achievements to afterlife, James Hill was built. Gradius Year 6790, David Burton is born. As a direct descendant of James Burton, he is also the owner of powerful Wreek abilities. 19 years later, 6809. Subspace fighter "Vixen" was completed. The entrance to Sub-Space, the home to the Bacterian which was coveted for a long time, was opened. The pilot is David Burton himself. Subspace. The A.I.C. (Artificial Intelligence Computer) installed on Vixen, "Gaudie", detects an abnormality on its radar. The Bacterian army was headed to the past with a space-time transcoder. The objective of the Bacterian was to kill James Burton during his childhood to change all history afterward. David chases after them using Vixen's subspace navigation and black-hole power. Can you stop the ambitions of the Bacterian? And then, return again to the present...? Weapons and items The game retains several of the new weapons introduced in Nemesis 2 and adds additional weapons. This time however, instead of going into the core of a defeated boss, you have to find secret items inside of the stage. Additionally, there are several items that you need to get in order to progress. Each item you get treats you to a minor cutscene showing it being installed. This is the only game in the Gradius series which visibly keeps track of the number of speed boosts. The extra weapons and items are listed below: *Weapons **Meteor Laser - An upgrade to the Laser that makes it more powerful and wider. (Only accessible to Vixen 1) **Twinkle Laser - An upgrade to the Laser that makes it more powerful and wider. (Only accessible to Vixen 2) **Fire Blaster - An upgrade to the Laser, this weapon shoots a short range but very powerful blast of fire. Think flamethrower. (Only accessible to Vixen 3 and 4) **Screw Laser - Another upgrade to the Laser that makes it very powerful and wide. (Only accessible to Vixen 1 and 2) **Extend Blaster - Upgraded version of Fire Blaster. This weapon shoots out two rows of Fire Blaster. The range remains the same, but power is doubled. (Only accessible to Vixen 3) **Vector Laser - Unlike the powerup, this one shoots a more powerful version of the Ripple. (Only accessible to Vixen 4) **Up Laser - Shoots a wide beam above Vixen. It's more effective than Double and works with the Laser. **Down Laser - Shoots a wide beam below Vixen. This weapon replaces both the Up Laser and Missiles, so it is not as good as the Up Laser. **Down Double - Like Double except shoots downward? **Missile Hawk - An upgrade to the Missile, this one is able to climb up hills. **Photon Hawk - An upgrade to the Photon Missile, this one travels along the ground and penetrates and destroys any enemy it hits. It is able to climb up hills. **Guided Missiles - Another upgrade to the Missile, this makes your missiles home in on enemies and move fast. **''Galactic Laser'' - This one is a powerup and shoots a very, very wide beam directly ahead. Lasts one shot. Needed in Stage 10 to destroy a wall. Actually this weapon can destroy any wall or background object when equipped permanently by using improper methods like ROM hacking. *Items **Time Map Piece 1 - Found in Stage 5. Needed to continue to Stage 9. **Time Map Piece 2 - Found in Stage 7. Needed to continue to Stage 9. **Time Map Piece 3 - Found in Stage 8. Needed to continue to Stage 9. **Item Radar - Allows you to see where hidden items are located. Found in Stage 9. (This is also unlockable via code.) **Extra Shield System - Needed to get the good ending. Found in Stage 10. Stages Enemies * Sunbird * Sunball * Kazura * Obsession * Rafflesia * Imperittli * Chariot * Meteorite * Running Wild MK II * Betsy * Billas * Inn Destroy * Wasted * Zub * Moai * H Needle * UD Needle * Dragon * Sandfury * Sand Rain * Sandworm * Amoeba * Amoeba MK II * Precorn * Neuron * Broken Floor * Running Wild * State Trooper * Mirror * Mecha Hand * Lilian Axe Secrets The following commands will enable special cheats. There is no sound to show they worked. * F1 F I N D Enter F1 - Get the Item Radar * F1 G O O D Enter F1 - Harder Game * F1 H A R D Enter F1 - Easier Game * F1 E X T E N D (or E X P A N D) Enter F1 - Double Shield Durability Gallery Gofer episode2.jpg|Japanese cover External links *Map of whole game by Fabio Albergaria Category:MSX games